In both business and personal contexts, people often communicate ideas with one another via presentations, lectures, and other exchanges of information. In doing so, the person conveying information often relies on visual aids, such as electronic slides, written notes, or drawn diagrams. For example, the user may share his or her visual aids with an audience via a presentation surface, such as a projection screen, electronic whiteboard, or video display.